The Last 48 Hours
by PackfanMatt
Summary: My version of season 9 and the last 48 hours of Ted's life prior to meeting the Mother. It's the story of a wedding gone terribly wrong, the ghosts of girlfriends past returning, rediscovery, and life altering decisions being made. Please read and review. Enjoy!
1. The Arrival

**Greetings everyone. With the new season a few months away I thought it would be fun to write my own version of season 9. This is in no way a prediction of what I think is going to happen, but rather how I would write it, given the information provided by the previous 8 seasons and my interpretation of the character dynamics. I won't give anything else away at this point.**

**So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Future Ted: Kid's remember when I said it's a bad idea to invite an ex to a wedding. Well I meant it. This lesson was never more prevalent than at your Aunt Robin and Uncle Barney's wedding. I've mentioned before that this is the story of the wedding that went horribly wrong.

Daughter: Dad can't we just skip ahead to the part where you met Mom?

Son: Yeah Dad it seems like it's been 8 years.

Future Ted: I'm getting to that, kids. We're only 48 hours away from meeting your mother.

Daughter: Do you mean the story takes place over 48 hours or it'll take 48 hours to tell.

Future Ted: Yes!

Son & Daughter grown.

Future: It all started out at arrival to Farhampton…

* * *

(Scene switches to Barney & Robin in the limo)

"I can't wait! The anticipation is killing me!" says Robin who's bouncing up and down in the limo like a hyper teenager.

"I know! Let's play a game as a distraction", suggests Barney as he gives her a seductive look.

Robin shakes her head.

"Not here. You know Ranjit has trouble with boundaries"

Just as she said that, the window separating the engaged couple and their driver lowered.

"I promise not to look at your pre-wedding lovemaking…much" says Ranjit, giving them a mischievous look.

"Ranjit!" yells Robin.

Ranjit then proceeds to raise the window, not that would stop him from easedropping.

"Fine. I know! Let's look out the window and see how many couples there are that are less hot than us!" suggest Barney.

"That's not much of a game. I mean come on! Look at us" says Robin.

"I know, but it's still fun. Other things that are fun: my suit is more foreign than that guy's suit, my bank just took over your bank, my hair is better than Ted's hair…in one third the time might I mention. Up top!", says Barney as he raises his hand for a high five.

Robin swiftly grabs his arm to put his hand down.

"I lived with Ted. That still means you spend hours on your hair. Not something to brag about if you're a guy", she responds.

"Babe, perfection like this doesn't just happen" brags Barney.

"You're so full of yourself", says Robin smiling and leaning into Barney.

"Yeah I am. Though I will admit that I am only the second hottest one in this limo", says Barney.

Barney's phone buzzes. He takes it out and reads the message.

"Ranjit texts thanks", reads Barney.

Ranjit then lowers the window again and turns around to look at Barney & Robin.

"It's the buttermilk lotion that my wife buys me that keeps me looking so young"

"Ranjit. Boundaries!" exclaims Robin.

Ranjit raises window again.

"You did mean me right?" asks Robin.

* * *

(Scene switches to Lily and Ted in the limo)

"So this is the last weekend we're going to have as the five of us for a while. You don't think that this will be the last time the five of us will be together, do you?" asks Lily.

"Lily, no, of course not. Sure you and Marshall are moving to Italy for a year, I'm moving to Chicago, and Barney & Robin are going to be married but that doesn't mean we won't hang out like always. You'll be back in New York before you know it and I'll only be a few hours away", reassures Ted.

"Ted, Marshall and I are going to be living in another country. You're going to another city. Robin and Barney are probably never leaving the bedroom. Our little family is going to get broken up" says an increasingly frantic Lily.

"Lily…" Ted begins but gets interrupted by Lily.

"What if you were right about us not being friends after we come back, except instead of you not passing the whole 'have you used it within the past year' it's us that fail? What if you make a new best friend who's taller than Marshall and that guy is married to someone more adorable than me?"

"That's ridiculous Lily. I wouldn't befriend someone taller than Marshall. I consider anything above 6'4" unnatural", answers Ted smiling, trying to comfort her.

"You know what I mean Ted"

"Lily I promise, we'll remain the best of friends", says Ted.

"How can you be so sure? Just last week you were freaking out?" asks Lily.

"Lily, why the sudden fear? Look no matter where life has taken us, we always end up back together as a group. I don't know what the future holds, but I have to believe that are friendship is too strong to let a little distance come between us. To be honest, it's the only thing I believe in at this point.", says Ted a bit more solemn by the end.

"Okay, I believe you" says Lily. She then notices that Ted's a bit more sad that a few moments ago.

"Are you going to be okay Ted?"

Ted simply smiled and nodded. Of course Lily saw through it and gave a quick glance to the small box in Ted's hands. She decided to drop the subject for now, but at the same time knew she would have to address it sooner rather than later.

* * *

(Scene changes to Marshall)

After saying goodbye to his brother, Marshall was walking through the airport frantically. He had finally landed his new dream job, but with his impending move to Italy with Lily, he wasn't sure how to tell her.

"Lily I know we're supposed to move to Italy, but I…no! Lily, it's a really bad time to move to Italy right now, you know with the economy…no! Lily, we can't leave while I still owe Barney two slaps. What if 6 months from now I have the sudden urge to slap him really, really hard? No!" exclaims an exacerbated Marshall.

"Excuse me sir, are you okay? You've been talking to yourself rather loudly", asked a concerned elderly woman.

"Yes maim. I'm okay. Just a little stressed. Kind of in a life altering situation right now", answers Marshall, trying to play it cool.

"Want to talk about it?" asked the elderly woman.

"Not really. It's something I have to figure out for myself", answers Marshall.

"Well okay I underst…", the woman begins.

"It all started when I was a young man and I decided hey I want to be an environmental lawyer so I can save the planet…", begins a rather long winded account of Marshall's journey to becoming a judge and his Italy dilemma.

(20 minutes later)

"So then the captain asks Lily to move to Italy for a year. At first she says no because she thinks I'm happy with my dream job, but all I've been doing is goofing off because there hasn't been work in months. I tell Lily this and she accepts the job, we decide to move to Italy, but then I get a call yesterday saying was accepted as a judge so I don't know what to do since that is what I really want to do and…I really need to take a breath", says Marshall, a bit winded.

"I see your problem. My advice is trust your heart and trust Lily. Together, you'll make the right decision", says the elderly woman.

"Thank you. I hope your right", answers Marshall who does feel better at this point.

"Now this Ted you mentioned seems like a very troubled young man. Does he really wear red cowboy boots?" asks the woman.

"Yeah and he thinks he pulls them off", says Marshall.

"Oh dear. Well if I don't head over to my terminal I'll miss my flight. Good luck with everything Marshall Erikson", says the woman. She then proceeded to move towards the other side of the airport.

"Hey wait how did you know my name", exclaimed Marshall, but to no avail. The woman was no longer in sight. "She was just there. I think I just had a conversation with a ghost"

* * *

Future Ted: You're Uncle Marshall wouldn't be the only person to feel that way that weekend kids. However, it wasn't it a supernatural way like Marshall still describes it as. No, but we all ran into our ghosts whether it be people from our past, unresolved issues, as well aspects of ourselves that we thought were gone. That weekend, kids, was one for the ages. Also, you probably figured out by now that I met your mother that weekend. But I'll get to that.

* * *

**So there you have it. Reviews would be very much appreciated. I'd love to hear what you all think and as the story goes on I'd love to hear your predictions of where you think I'm going with this story.**


	2. The Countdown Begins: 48 Hours

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the positive feedback so far. The reaction to my story so far has been awesome.**

**There was one commenter who asked whether this was Barney/Robin story or Ted/Robin. All I can say is that I'm trying to do everything to stick to the facts of the series, meaning that Ted meets the mother at the end of the weekend. You can read into that however you'd like for now. Anymore would jeopardize spoiling my plan.**

**So without further ado: Chapter two: Hour 48**

* * *

Friday 6:00 PM

48 Hours until the wedding

Future Ted: Kid's if you ask your Aunt Robin, the first sign of trouble that weekend happened Friday evening. It all started at dinner. It was the first time Robin and I had seen each other since that day in Central Park and the first time in over a week that the five of us were together.

* * *

Ted: So Marshall how did you manage to escape your Mom's with Marvin? I was half expecting to see her on the news taking Marvin and running from the cops in a high speed chase.

"She did joke about doing that", replies Marshall.

The entire group gave Marshall and incredulous look.

"Baby, she wasn't joking", says Lily.

"You guys just don't get my Mom's sense of humor. That's all", says Marshall confidently.

"Sure…", the rest of the group replies.

"So Ted, tomorrow morning you and me need to discuss some best man stuff. You know bro to bro", says Barney.

"Yeah sure thing", replies Ted.

"Hold on a second, let's be clear. Barney is borrowing MY BEST MAN", says Robin.

"Ted's your best man? Please! I'm sorry, but I'm the groom so Ted's my best man. You have Lily for all that girly maid of honor crap", argues Barney.

"Well I asked him first…around the time of Punchy's wedding. Besides I'm the bride so I win", replies Robin.

"I think she won Barney" says Lily.

"Marshall. Back me up bro", says Barney.

"I'm staying out of this. Ted's the best man for both of you? I want to be someone's best man", says Marshall pouting and crossing his arms.

"You can be Ted's best man whenever Ted gets married", offers Robin.

"No I'm gonna be Ted's best man. I'm his best friend!" yells Barney.

"Hey, do I get a say in this?" asks Ted.

"No!" yell Marshall and Barney simultaneously.

_Future Ted: This conversation went on for a while. _

"So what should we do now?" asks Ted.

"I say we head to the bar. Lily and I have a weekend without Marvin, so I say: It's time to release Beercules!", exclaims Marshall who has one foot on his chair doing his best Captain Morgan impression.

"Fine as long as you keep your pants on this time", bargains Ted.

"I can't promise that!" exclaims Marshall.

"I'm in, as long as you take your pants off!" says Lily in response.

"Gang…to the bar!" says Barney.

* * *

(A little later at the bar. Marshall is doing a series of shots with Lily and Barney cheering him on. After a while, Ted breaks off and heads outside)

"Marshall is going to break a new record for most shots in a five minute period! This is legend…wait for it…"begins Barney.

"I am BEERCULES!" yells Marshall.

"dary. Legendary!" exclaims Barney completely ignoring Marshall's outburst. "Oh my, the clothes are coming off. You know Lily…"

"No Barney", replies Lily.

"You don't even know what I was gonna…" Barney begins.

"Just no" finishes Lily.

(Meanwhile outside)

"Hey stranger. Haven't seen you in over a week", says Robin who stepped outside shortly after Ted. "Why aren't you getting wasted with Marshall and Barney?"

"Not in the mood", answers Ted. "Felt like some fresh air instead"

"So Lily tells me that the house is finally done. I can't wait to see it", says Robin.

"Lily told you? Did she say anything else about it?" asks Ted, concerned that Lily spilled the beans about Chicago.

"No…except apparently you compared yourself to the guy in The Notebook. Let me guess, you and Marshall saw the midnight premier", says Robin.

"Shows what you know Scherbatsky! Marshall and I are men…men who…saw it the following night", admits Ted.

"You're such a girl", jokes Robin.

"Hey we learned last week that: so are you", replies Ted.

There was then several seconds of awkward silence as both thought about the events that transpired in Central Park just a week ago.

"Yeah…I think I'm gonna get that drink now", says Ted abruptly. "Are you coming in?"

"In a little bit. I think I want to stay out here for a little longer", replies Robin.

Robin sat down on the grass looking up at the sky, with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Universe am I making the right decision?" asks Robin outloud.

"I don't know sweetie. Talking directly to the universe seems pretty sketchy to me", says Lily who made her way to Robin.

"Yeah. Can you believe it? Me asking the universe if I'm making the right decision. I'm skeptic girl!" exclaims Robin.

"It's perfectly normal for a bride to freak out a couple days before her wedding. I freaked out. Granted…with all that went wrong with my wedding I was perfectly justified and…" rambles Lily.

"LILY!" interrupts Robin.

"Sorry"

"Lily can you tell me beyond a reasonable doubt that I'm making the right decision marrying Barney? Can you tell me I'm not about to make the biggest mistake of my life?" asks Robin, whose breathing became more rapid and eyes more watery as she went on.

"I guess when it comes down to it, you just know. I doesn't mean that the road is always smooth and it doesn't mean that won't be mistakes along the way, but at the end day, you just know that the other person is the one. So I guess it's on you to answer: Is Barney the one?" asks Lily.

"Yes…I think so…I don't know….I'm really confused right now", answers Robin, rubbing her head.

"Ah Sweetie…", starts Lily who grabs one of Robin's hands.

"Hey Robin! I'm so excited to be here!" interrupts Patrice who exuberantly waves at Robin.

Robin immediately bolts up.

"Nobody asked you to be here Patrice!" yells Robin.

_Future Ted: Kids, believe it or not, that wasn't the sign._

"Uh Robin….actually you did. Remember? Remember you invited everyone at World Wide News. Besides didn't she help you and Barney get back together.

"Fine you can stay Patrice", relents Robin.

"Okay! I'll see you later Robin. I'm going to say hi to Barney", says Patrice who heads inside.

"Sorry about that", starts Robin, wiping her eyes. "Now where we?"

"Is Barney the one?" asks Lily.

"Robin Scherbatsky!" announces Sandy Rivers.

"Oh good God", responds Robin, putting her head in her hands.

_Future Ted: Once again kids, this wasn't the sign._

"We should have sex!" continues Sandy.

_Future Ted: Still not the sign._

"Sandy, I'm getting married in two days!" responds Robin.

"That sounds like two days of Sandy time to me. Think about! It's our last chance. After your married, I'm morally obligated to invite your husband to join us, which makes things a bit awkward. Of course, you and I go first so…", says Sandy.

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth", Robin replies.

"And to think we once thought Barney was disgusting", says Lily in agreement.

"I see you ladies are feeling dirty. Just how Sandy likes it!" exclaims Sandy.

"Say Sandy, you know there's a bar right over there. You should check it out" suggests Robin pointing in the direction of the bar.

"Robin you know me so well. Time for Sandy to get his drink on. I'll be back for you later", says Sandy as he makes his way to the bar.

"Yeah. We won't be seeing him for a while", says Robin.

"Guys! Guys! You'll never believe what just happened!" yells Barney frantically running towards Robin and Lily.

"What happened?" asks Lily a bit concerned.

"Marshall put on a dress! Look I have pictures or better yet, why don't you two just turn around!" exclaims Barney.

Lily and Robin turn around to see Marshall in a flowery dress that was mean for someone considerably smaller.

"Guys…"starts Marshall giggling like a school girl. "Does this make me look fat?"

_Future Ted: Kids. As traumatizing a visual that was…that was still not the sign. _

"Baby how much did you have to drink?" asks Lily considerably more concerned.

"I don't know!" answers Marshall. "Guys I have never felt so free before. You know I have a question: why can't guys wear dresses"

"Because we have these things called suits…not to mention testicles", answers Barney.

"What is he talking about? He practically wears a dress to bed. At least that one fits", says Robin.

"Hey! That dress get me laid!" responds Marshall, though in his drunken state, he was facing and pointing at a tree.

"Alright on that note, I'm taking you in. Let's go big boy", says an incoming Ted who grabs Marshall's shoulder and leads him to his room. "Goodnight guys".

"Hey Ted, we should go find Big Foot"

"Man that was hilarious. So what were you girls talking about?" asks Barney.

"Oh you know…girl stuff. You wouldn't be interested", says Lily.

"You were talking about me weren't you? Admit it", replies Barney. "Admit it. Admit it Admit it. Come on Lily you know you can't keep secrets"

"Yes well we were just talking about how…" begins Lily who looks over at Robin giving her a death glare. "About how well endowed you are".

"That is so true. See Lily, was that so hard to admit?" asks Barney. "So let me guess you two were debating the exact level of endowment or better yet you two were…"

Barney then just froze.

"Uh Barney? Hello?" says Robin waving her hand over her face.

"Jeez Barney, you look like you just saw a ghost", says Lily.

"Hello Barney"

_Future Ted: That kids, was the first sign._

* * *

**_So there you have it. Do you love it? Hate it? Think it's Legend...wait for it...dary? Let me know with a review comment._**


End file.
